Dare to Dream
by bblueberry26
Summary: PG, on the safer side though...The three sisters are under a curse, but they don’t know it. What would happen if their secret wishes came true? Beware what you wish…
1. 1 Knock Yourself Out

Dare to Dream By: Beth Diane  
  
Summary: The three sisters are under a curse, but they don't know it. What would happen if their secret wishes came true? Beware what you wish.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned charmed, I wouldn't be writing in FAN fiction now, would I? No. Didn't think so.  
  
A/N:  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter One: "I am going to be late for work if you don't hurry up!" Prue yelled at her younger sister, Phoebe.  
  
"Well, you could drive yourself!" Phoebe yelled back, from her bedroom upstairs.  
  
"Fine, I will!" Prue shouted, "Hey, Piper! I am using your car!"  
  
"Knock yourself out!" Piper said from the kitchen. That minute, Phoebe came bouncing down the stairs, her dark brown ponytail whipping through the air as she jumped over the last 5 steps. "Ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Finally!" Prue exclaimed. "I'm driving. I am going to be late if we don't hurry!"  
  
"Fine, Fine." Phoebe replied, walking out the door. "Oh, but Prue, We need to fill the tank up with gas. I forgot to yesterday, and we won't make it there if we don't."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Phoebe!" Prue sighed, "Piper, we're taking your car!"  
  
"Okay." Piper murmured.  
  
After Prue and Phoebe left, Piper continued mixing things together randomly. She had so much on her mind, with being unemployed, Leo gone, and of course being a charmed one. She often wished that they could be normal, but she new that wasn't possible.  
  
* * *  
  
"Prue! Slow down!" Phoebe screamed, "You'll never get there on time if you crash!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" Prue said to Phoebe.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Phoebe yelled, Prue was going straight towards a tree, and then she just fell unconscious and her head hit the wheel.  
  
"PRUE!" Phoebe yelled, but she knew she couldn't do anything. She opened her door and rolled out. "Please be okay, Prue. Be okay, Please be okay." Was the only thing going through Phoebe's mind as the car ran straight into the pole.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper was still in the kitchen mixing things together randomly when the phone rang. She walked over and picked it up.  
  
" Phoebe?"  
  
"What's wrong? Where are you?"  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." Piper said, panicked, and ran out and got into Phoebe's car. She started the car and drove away. She got the car down the block, and the engine started to die. She looked at the gas meter, and the tank was completely empty. She was running on fumes.  
  
"Oh great, Phoebe!" Piper said to herself. She drove into the gas station, and filled the tank with gas. By the time she got going again, it had been 10 minutes.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe stood there, in shock, watching the paramedics take her sister onto a stretcher. She was too surprised to say or do anything other than stand there.  
  
"Where are you, Piper?" She whispered to herself, "You better get here soon."  
  
The paramedics came over to her.  
  
"You Phoebe Halliwell?" They asked her.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The one on the right said.  
  
.  
  
A/N: heh heh. REVIEW!!! REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!! 


	2. 2 Nathan Aldercy

Dare To Dream By: Beth Diane  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed alrighty?  
  
A/N: thank you to: kelly, angelwoowoo, Prupie1329m wAnNaBpIpEr, blondekat3, princesscatie21, katriona, and kate for all of your nice reviews, please keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
* * *  
  
Piper jumped out of her car and ran to the scene. The paramedic on her right had just said something but she couldn't catch what it was, he finished right as she walked over. She walked up behind Phoebe, just in time, because Phoebe collapsed into her arms. She walked over to the side of the street and sat down. Piper had Phoebe's head on her lap and she softly patted her pale cheeks to wake her up. After about 5 minutes, Phoebe woke up, but she was still frazzled.  
  
"What happened, Phoebe?" Piper asked, nervously, "Did you have a premonition?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that." Phoebe started to explain, "You see, I think Prue is. dead!" Phoebe was trying very hard not to cry, she hated showing weakness to anyone, but she couldn't hold them in any longer. She sat up as tears started pouring over her cheeks. Piper gave her a hug, and Phoebe sobbed.  
  
"Why? What did the paramedic say?" Piper asked, releasing the hug, and her voice started to quiver. She didn't wait for Phoebe to answer though. She stood up, and walked over to the paramedics.  
  
"Hello. My name is Piper Halliwell, my sister was the woman in the car accident, please tell me her condition. Is she okay?" Piper said, calmly.  
  
"Hi. I am Nathan Aldercy. I am the paramedic working with your sister. Prudence, I believe." The paramedic said, Piper nodded to show that she was listening, "Your sister, she is in very poor condition. I can't tell you that she wont die, because chances are that she will, but I can tell you that she isn't dead yet, and at best, she will be in a coma for about a week." Nathan looked at Piper, sympathy in his eyes, as tears slid down her cheeks. "Give me your phone number, as well as your other sister's so I can call you if the condition changes."  
  
"Well, can't we just go see her?" Piper asked.  
  
"You cant. You won't be able to visit her until her condition is stable." Nathan replied.  
  
"WHY NOT!?" Piper screamed.  
  
"Because. That's the rule." Nathan said, still very calmly. Phoebe heard Piper's screams and walked over. She put her arm around Piper's shoulders and looked at the paramedic accusingly.  
  
"What did you do?" Phoebe asked Nathan.  
  
"Nothing." Nathan replied.  
  
"You are such a bad liar, and now, what did you say?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I told her that the hospital wont let you in until Prudence is in a stable condition." Nathan remained calm, even through Piper and Phoebe's hysterics.  
  
"Bull!" Phoebe yelled. "Who told you that!?"  
  
"That is privileged information, lady!" Nathan said, getting angry.  
  
"ass-" Phoebe started, but Piper interrupted her just in time, before she could get into real trouble.  
  
"-Much as we would like to stay, we need to go." Piper said, covering up for Phoebe's lack of control. She grabbed a piece of Paper out of her purse and scribbled down the phone number. She handed him the piece of paper and took off.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Okay people, I got 8 reviews for the first chapter. I want at least 5 more before I add another chapter. 


	3. 3 Leo's Back!

Dare To Dream By: Beth Diane  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed alrighty?  
  
A/N: alright, I got the reviews that I asked for, do it again, okay??  
  
Chapter three:  
  
* * *  
  
Piper drove Phoebe home in her car, because Phoebe's was smashed up against a tree. Piper blinked back tears, replaying what the paramedic said, over and over again in her head. 'she isn't dead yet. coma for a week.not allowed to see her.' Piper concentrated on the street, making sure that there wasn't another crash in the family. Her tears blurred her vision, but she kept blinking them away. She drove extra slow to assure her, as well as her sister that they weren't going to get into another crash.  
  
Piper pulled the car into the driveway and stopped it. She leaned back in the front seat and Phoebe jumped out. Phoebe started walking up to the door and turned around and walked up to Piper's window.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" Phoebe asked quietly.  
  
"No. I am going to stay here for a while." Piper replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded and Phoebe walked away.  
  
When Phoebe got out of hearing distance, Piper let out a cry of anguish. Prue couldn't die. Piper wasn't strong enough to be the oldest and she needed a shoulder to cry on. She still had Phoebe, but Phoebe was going through the same thing, and she was younger. "The older sister has to comfort the younger sister. That is how it goes." Piper thought to herself.  
  
Piper walked inside and went into Phoebe's room. Phoebe was sitting on the floor, against the wall. Piper walked and sat next to her. She put an arm around her shoulder, and rested her head on Phoebe's. She whispered words of comfort to Phoebe, and told her that it was going to be okay.  
  
"I just. I don't think I could go on if Prue died." Phoebe said, "And it would have been my fault because I took so long, and she had to speed so she wouldn't be late." Phoebe sobbed.  
  
"No. Don't think that." Piper said. "It's not your-"  
  
"YES IT IS!" Phoebe said, cutting off Piper's sentence.  
  
"No. It's not, because Prue isn't going to die." Piper said. She willed herself not to cry. She needed to be strong if she was going to get through this. She sat with Phoebe for a while, and the phone rang. Piper got up and answered it. It was Prue's work asking if she was going to come in.  
  
"Sorry. She can't come in." Piper said.  
  
"Well then tell her that she's fired." The woman on the other end of the phone said.  
  
"she cant come in, because she is unconscious in the hospital because she got into a car crash, because she was trying to get there on time, so no. I will not tell her that she is fired, because she isn't fired!" Piper screamed into the phone and hung up. Less than a minute later, they called back, but Piper let the machine pick up. She would have gone into Phoebe's room and sat with her sister for a while, but she needed to be alone.  
  
Piper walked into her room and sat at the edge of her bed. She willed herself not to cry, and hugged herself. Next to her, a stream of whitish- blue lights appeared and formed into a man. He walked over to Piper and sat next to her. He put his arm around her, but she seems oblivious to the fact that he was even there. She wasn't crying, but she was hurting.  
  
"Piper." Leo said, but Piper didn't respond. She just kept staring into space. Leo hugged Piper and kissed her forehead. Piper turned her head and saw her husband sitting next to her. She turned away, she was angry at him for not being there for her, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. The elders had assigned him to another charge, and he had to help them.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Leo said, as if he was reading her mind, "I didn't want to, you know that, but I had to. The elders only said that we could get married, but IF I keep with my other charges." Piper nodded, but couldn't talk, she was afraid that if she talked she would cry, and she knew that if she cried, she wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
Piper stood up and walked downstairs. It was dark out already, and raining a little, but she needed to be alone, so she went outside. She walked down the street and back, and stood on the porch for a while. Phoebe walked outside and stood next to Piper. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and still wet. Piper looked at Phoebe and put an arm around her. The phone rang, but they let the machine pick it up.  
  
"The hospital called." Leo said, walking up behind them, "They have news about Prue."  
  
A/N: more reviews = more writing. 


	4. 4 Break a Leg

Dare To Dream By: Beth Diane  
  
Disclaimer: . . . Beth . . . Does . . . Not . . . Own . . . Charmed . . .  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't written in so long. please review!  
  
Chapter four:  
  
* * *  
  
Piper and Phoebe stared into the distance, wondering if they should listen to Leo. What he has to say might be that Prue has woken up and that she's going to be just fine, but maybe not. Maybe Prue died.  
  
"Girls?" Leo asked, his tone calm, but it wasn't helping them guess at what he had to say.  
  
"Is it good, Leo, or bad?" Piper asked, turning to face her husband. If he said that it was bad, she'd probably melt down.  
  
"She's not dead," Leo stated. "If that's what you're asking."  
  
"What is it, Leo?" Phoebe said after staring blankly at the two of them for a minute.  
  
"She's in a coma." Leo glanced at both sisters before continuing. "She's probably not going to die, but they aren't sure. She's as stable as she could be right now though. You're allowed to see her."  
  
Piper and Phoebe nodded, but didn't say anything. They climbed into Phoebe's car and drove to the hospital silently. When they got there, they stood at the receptionist's counter and asked where Prue Halliwell was.  
  
"Are you family?" The lady at the counter asked.  
  
"Yes. We are her sisters." Piper said. The lady looked over at Leo.  
  
"I'm her brother in law." Leo explained, walking over and putting his arm around Piper.  
  
"Can I see some ID?" She obviously didn't believe them, but the question was, why.  
  
"Why?" Piper asked, digging through her purse to get her drivers' license.  
  
"Because it's hospital policy to only let family visit her at this stage." The lady replied, grabbing the picture ID's. She nodded and handed them back. "You may see her now." She said and told them where she was.  
  
The three of them walked down the halls straight towards Prue's room. The nurses said they could only go in one at a time, and Piper was going to go in first. She walked in the door, bracing herself for what she might see. Prue was lying in the bed; she didn't look like she was in critical condition. It looked like she was sleeping, but Piper knew not to let that fool her. She walked over to her sister's bed and sat down in the chair. Piper began to cry.  
  
"Prue, I need you! You can't die on us, please hold on. I know you can hear me, Prue and you listen! I'm not ready to be the oldest! I can't do it, and you need to come back for us! Leo's here. He orbed in after he heard about you. We all love you, Prue. Please hold on!"  
  
A few of Piper's tears landed on Prue's hospital sheets, and Piper figured it was time to let Phoebe come in. She stood up, squeezing Prue's hand, and walked out of the room. She found where Phoebe and Leo were sitting in the waiting room and nodded at Phoebe, letting her know that she could go in. After Phoebe walked away, Piper sat down next to Leo and leaned into him.  
  
"How is she?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Piper.  
  
"She doesn't look sick." Piper said.  
  
"She's not. She's hurt." Leo said, wiping the tears away from Piper's face.  
  
"But it doesn't look like it. She has a few scratches and she is really pale, but she looks like she's sleeping. I don't know what I'd do if she dies . . . "  
  
"She won't die, Piper." Leo said.  
  
"You don't know that!" Piper screamed.  
  
"Yes I do," Leo said.  
  
"Why? Can you heal her?" Piper asked hopefully.  
  
"I cant heal her all the way, the doctors will know that something's up, but I can heal her to the point where she can come back home and there I can heal her all the way." Leo said, thankful that she wasn't already dead, because if she were, he wouldn't be able to heal her.  
  
"When?"  
  
"As soon as Phoebe comes back out. Don't tell her. Let's just let her think it was a miracle." Leo suggested, combing through Piper's long brown hair with his fingers.  
  
"She'll know." Piper said.  
  
"Maybe, but just don't tell her. For me, okay?" Leo asked. "Don't tell Prue either."  
  
"Sure Leo." Piper said. "But what should I tell them?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll just say that Prue woke up when I was in there. It will be easier to tell the doctors that too, if that's what Phoebe and Prue believe."  
  
"Right." Piper said, anxious for her husband to get in there and save her older sister.  
  
Phoebe walked out into the room about ten minutes later, looking distressed.  
  
"Your turn, Leo." She said as she sat down. Leo got up and walked down the hall into Prue's room.  
  
"How are you, Phoebe?" Piper asked, noticing how her sister looked sick.  
  
"She doesn't look like she's dying. She looks like she's just sleeping."  
  
"I know, Phoebe, but she'll be okay. I promise." Piper said, hugging her sister.  
  
"How can you promise that? How do you know?" Phoebe asked, doubting Piper.  
  
"Have faith, Phoebe."  
  
* * *  
  
Leo walked into the room and sat down in the chair that both Piper and Phoebe had been in just moments before. He held his arms over Prue's heart and waited for his magic to start doing it's work. He pulled his arms away before he could heal the cuts and bruises, in order to make it look more normal, but he pulled her out of the coma.  
  
"Prue? Are you okay, Prue?" Leo asked as soon as Prue's eyes began to flutter open.  
  
"Wha - Leo?" Prue asked. Leo paged a nurse and told Prue that she just woke up out of her coma. The nurse walked in.  
  
"Wow. You are lucky. In your condition we figured you'd be in a coma for about a week. This is certainly a great surprise." The nurse said, not suspicious of Leo and Prue at all.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you hear that, Piper?" Phoebe asked, jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Voices . . . "  
  
"No, Phoebe. I do not hear voices. Do you?"  
  
"Not that kind of voices! I hear voices coming from Prue's room."  
  
"Yeah. Leo."  
  
"No! I hear a woman's voice too."  
  
"Nurses, Phoebe!" Piper said, completely forgetting about the conversation she had with Leo about healing Prue.  
  
"I don't think so . . . " Phoebe said, pulling Piper out of her chair. "Let's go see what's going on."  
  
"Um, okay." Piper said, following Phoebe down the hallway to Prue's room.  
  
"PRUE!" Phoebe yelled as soon as she saw her sister alive and well in the bed. "You're okay!"  
  
"Yeah, I am . . . I think . . . " Prue said, hugging her sisters and looking back to the nurse. "Am I?" She asked.  
  
"Surprisingly okay, actually." The nurse said. "All of your internal bleeding has stopped, clotted, and cleaned itself up, the only thing wrong with you now is the minor scratches on your face and arms that wont even leave scars."  
  
"It's a miracle!" Phoebe screamed. Her eyes were huge and watery. Piper grinned; remembering how Leo said that Phoebe would think it was a miracle. He sure knew them well. As for Piper, she was just happy that her older sister was back and healthy. She didn't have to worry about being the oldest, at least not yet.  
  
"So, Prudence," The nurse said, after looking over the sheets of tests and whatnot that they had collected over the past few hours. "I suppose after you fill out some paperwork, you are free to go home."  
  
"Sounds great." Prue said, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Right when the sisters got home, the phone started ringing. It was morning, but still pretty early. Too early for anyone to be calling.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe asked after she picked up the phone. It was an agency calling to ask Phoebe if she was interested in a career of acting. Phoebe said that she wasn't sure and that she would call back within the next week or so.  
  
"Who was it, Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
  
"An acting agency." Phoebe said, thinking through the possibilities.  
  
"What?" Prue gasped.  
  
"Yeah. They want me to become an actress." Phoebe explained shortly what the man said on the phone.  
  
"Well, are you going to?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Phoebe said, but she was sure. Phoebe was at least going to the audition for one set and if they liked her, then she would become an actress, and if they weren't sure or if they didn't like her, then she wouldn't. The only thing she was wondering was why they called her. No one had seen Phoebe act since her eighth grade play. She was the co- star along with Stacey Wilson.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you have everything, Phoebs?" Prue asked. Phoebe was ready to leave for her first acting audition. They still had no clue why the agency picked her, but who honestly cared? Piper and Prue just hoped that Phoebe got what she deserved. Whatever that may be.  
  
"I think so." Phoebe said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Break a leg!" Piper yelled, closing the door behind Phoebe.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Please review! If you think you know what's going to happen please let me know. I'd like to hear what everyone thinks! 


End file.
